The College Years
by beckra
Summary: Summary inside! Cowritten with ZacEfronIsHot .....
1. AN Information on Story!

**Okay here is some information on my first fanfic. It's co-written with ZacEfronIsHot! AKA Stacey, i go 2 college with her, so we came up with this when we were supposed 2 be revisin for our exams. LOL.**

**Info:**

**Movie: High School Musical, of course.**

**Timeline: 2nd Year of College.**

**Title: The College Years.**

**This is a story about all of the High School Musical Characters, plus new ones as they continue life, seperated at college. With New partners and new friends, the gang faces new troubles, and new enemies, and also the love they still share for each other...**

**Main Characters:**

**UCLA:**

**Troy Bolton**

**Chad Danforth **

**Kelsi Neilson**

**Staci Jeavons**

**Jessica Grennan**

**Alexander Tividale (AKA Tiv)**

**HARVARD:**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Jack McCormack (AKA McC)**

**Adam Tibbetts (AKA Tibbs)**

**Becki Johnson**

**NYU:**

**Sharpay Evans**

**Ryan Evans**

**Jason Cross**

**Lois Atterbury**

**Dan Passmore**

**Traci Grove**

**They take the following Classes at their Colleges:**

**Troy Bolton:- Sport, Physiotherapy studies and Buisness Studies, along with being captain for the UCLA basketball team.**

**Chad Danforth:-Sport, Physiotherapy studies and Buisness Studies, along with playing for the UCLA basketball team.**

**Kelsi Neilson:-Buisness Studies, Music Composition and Music History.**

**Staci Jeavons:-Sociologym, Entry Level Health and Social Care and Buisness Studies, along with being Head Cheerleader.**

**Jessica Grennan:- Hair and Beauty, Sociology and Buisness Studies, along with being a Cheerleader.**

**Alexander Tividale (TIV):- Music History, Sport and Buisness Story, along with playing on the UCLA basketball team.**

**Gabriella Montez:- AP Algebra, AP Mathematics and Law.**

**Taylor McKessie:-AP Science, AP Chemistry and Law.**

**Zeke Baylor:-Honours Food Technology, AP Algebra and Law.**

**Jack McCormack (McC):- Law, English Literature and Sport and also captain of Harvard's Basketball team.**

**Adam Tibbetts (AKA Tibbs):- Law, English Literature and Sport, also Harvard's Basketball Team.**

**Becki Johnson:- Honours Food Technology, AP Algebra and Law.**

**Sharpay Evans:- Honours Dance, AP Drama and Theatre and General Studies.**

**Ryan Evans:- Honours Dance, AP Drama and Theatre and General Studies.**

**Jason Cross:- Civil Engineering, Key Skills Maths and Comms and General Studies.**

**Lois Atterbury:- AP Drama and Theatre, Key Skills Maths and Comms and General Studies.**

**Dan Passmore:- Honours Dance, General Studies and Civil Engineering.**

**Traci Grove:- Honours Dance, AP Drama and Theatre and General Studies.**

**Okay, so hopefully you will like it, if you like ZacEfronIsHot's stories, you will like this one. Chapter One up soon.**

**Love Beckra xx**


	2. Harvard, UCLA and NYU

**Hey guys! This is just a short first chapter, introducing the story. It will get longer, trust us...Love Beckra and ZacEfronIsHot!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own HSM...the mouse does!**

**Harvard University.**

"Chad, listen. I know it's not working out, i understand, stop apologising!" Taylor screamed at her now ex-boyfriend over the telephone.

"Tay, i just don't know how you can be so understanding!" Chad replied.

"Listen, we were the only ones from high school who decided not to split up when we went off to college. We tried a long distance relationship for a year, and it's just not working, it's too damn hard," Taylor explained. She sighed, "We see each other every other weekend and it's not enough. You know i love you, and i know you love me, but how long can this go on? That's why i understand,"

"Okay. Why didn't we say this to each other's faces? Why did we have to wait till i went back?" Chad asked sadly.

"Maybe it was meant to be this way. We spent an amazing weekend together last weekend. That's the way it was meant to be. The end," Taylor answered, tears in her eyes.

"I see what you're saying. Although, i wish i had never brought it up now. I wish i had waited till i saw you next, so i could have said a better goodbye," Chad was now crying too, "I love you, Tay,"

"I know you do, Chad. I do aswell. I love you Chad, i always will. That weekend, i'll never forget it, and i'll never forget you. Goodbye Chad," Taylor reluctantly hung up the phone immediately and broke down in tears.

Gabriella arrived at the dorm room that she and Taylor shared and saw the wreck her best friend was in. She immediately rushed to her friend's side and hugged her tightly, "Tay? What's wrong?" She asked softly. Taylor began to shake violently, and sobbed harder into Gabriella's shoulder, "Tay, please stop crying and tell me what's wrong, i'm worried honey," Gabriella pleaded.

Taylor looked up and sobbed one word,"Chad..."

Gabriella knew they had broken up, "Tay, i'm so sorry. Come and sit down," Gabriella gently lifted her up towards the sofa and then put the kettle on, "Cuppa?" Gabriella asked. She knew it was the only thing that ever cheered Taylor up...her caffeine.

"Please," She answered glumly.

Gabriella looked on sadly as she made her friend an extra strong coffee. She didn't know what happened but Taylor was obviously distraught, the same way Gabriella had been when she and Troy had decided to call it a day, over a year ago. Gabriella was still not over it, "Here, Tay. Drink up, you'll feel better," Gabriella handed her friend the cup.

"Thank-you," Taylor said before wiping away her tears.

"You want to talk about it?" Gabriella asked soothingly.

Taylor simply shook her head and walked away, locking her bedroom door behind her. Gabriella sighed and sat there feeling sorry for her best friend.

**UCLA.**

"I know you do, Chad. I do aswell. I love you Chad, i always will. That weekend, i'll never forget it, and i'll never forget you. Goodbye Chad," Chad threw his phone at the door when she hung up on him. He missed the entering Troy by just an inch.

"Chad! What the hell?!" Troy yelled. His anger melted when he saw the look on his best friends face, "Oh God, Taylor?"

Chad nodded glumly, "We're over," He said as he wiped tears away.

"What happened? You were going so strong," Troy commented.

"Turns out we really couldn't handle the long distance. What am i going to do without her?" Chad began to sob again.

Troy put a comforting arm around Chad, "Cuppa?" He asked. Chad shook his head,"You'll get over this, Chad,"

"Like you got over Gabriella?" Chad asked bitterly.

"That's different," Troy replied.

"How? How is it any different?" Chad spat.

"I am over Gabriella!" Troy shouted back.

"No you're not! Stop fooling yourself, Troy! Dude, that Staci has been throwing herself at you all last year, and you just let it slide. If you were over Gabriella, you would have asked her out by now," Chad argued.

Troy sighed, "Maybe she's just not my type,"

"Dude! She's hot, smart, sweet, and most of all she's female! She's every male's type!" Chad shouted at his best friend.

"I'll ask her out on one condition," Troy finally gave up.

"Name it," Chad answered.

"That you double date with me. You can go out with her friend Jess," Troy paused, waiting for a reaction. He didn't get one so he continued, "She likes you and it might be just the way to get over Taylor,"

"Dude, we JUST broke up," Chad argued.

"Trust me, the quicker you date again, the better you'll be. I waited this long and it was worse. Just do it, for me, please?" Troy begged.

"Fine, but if i don't have a good time, i'm never dating again, and i'm holding you responsible for the rest of your life!" Chad finally agreed.

"You won't regret it, Dude," Troy smiled.

**NYU.**

"Sharpay! Get your butt outta the bathroom!" Ryan shouted at his sister, who was taking way too long to get ready for her date with her new boyfriend, Dan Passmore. He also had a date that night and wanted to get ready. His new girlfriend, Traci Grove was expecting him in ten minutes.

"I'm almost done! Keep your hair on!" She shouted through the door.

"Shar, what the hell is taking you so long anyway?" Ryan yelled.

"I'm bleaching my beard!" She yelled back.

"What? You don't have a beard!" Ryan shouted, trying to supress a laugh, "Can you do that in your room, i need the toilet and i need a shave!"

"Shave what? I have a bigger beard than you!" Sharpay huffed as she walked away from the bathroom, with a white patch above her lips which was presumably the bleach working.

"Love you too, Sis!" Ryan laughed before heading into the bathroom and attempting to shave his non-existent beard.

**Okay guys, so that was the first Chapter. In the next Chapter it will be just introducing the others again. Kelsi, Zeke and Jason, plus a few new characters!**

**So please review and we'll love ya forever! Love From ZacEfronIsHot and Beckra! Aka Stacey and Bec! **


	3. Getting used to Being Apart

**Okay, hopefully, this chapter will be good and you will all enjoy it! Please r&r Love ya alll**

**Disclaimer: We don't own HSM...We're 2 poor! LOL..**

**Chapter 2.**

"Kels, i don't know if i can do this," Alexander Tividale, her boyfriend, whined.

"Tiv, you can do this! It's not as hard as it seems," Kelsi Neilson encouraged.

"What if i mess up?" He began to sweat.

"You won't! You're an amazing basketball player, and that's why you're here! Now, go out there and give them you're best game!" Kelsi encouraged before pushing him onto the court behind the rest of the UCLA players, "Good luck, Troy! Good luck, Chad!" She added to her friends who were emerging from their changing rooms and heading into their first game during their second year of college basketball.

"Thanks Kels!" She heard from inside before walking in herself and sitting down in the front row of the bleachers. That's when she overheard two of her new best friends, Staci Jeavons and Jessica Grennan talking before their cheersquad were ready to start performing.

"So Troy finally asked me out, Jess," She heard Staci say.

"He did?! Omigosh! That's so awesome, Staci!" Kelsi heard Jess squeal back.

"Yeah i know. So, anyway, he wants it to be a double date. You, me, him and Chad, is that okay with you, Jess?" Staci checked as she stretched.

"What?! Seriously? A date with Chad! I'm there!" She squealed in excitement.

_"Chad's going on a date with Jess when he's seeing Taylor? What?"_ Kelsi though to herself. She could feel herself getting angrier and angrier at Chad, "Hey, guys," Kelsi said to them. She'd heard enough.

"Oh hey Kelsi! What's up?" Staci asked sweetly.

"Nothing much. So Troy told me he asked you out," Kelsi answered her.

"Yeah, and Chad asked out Jess!" She said in her horrible bubbly manner.

"Really? When did this happen?" Kelsi faked happiness.

"Troy asked Staci to bring me along for a double date, and that Chad had asked for me personally," Jess boasted.

"Wow! That's great!" Kelsi smiled fakely before watching the game in complete bitterness and even throwing some popcorn at Chad, which resulted in a questioning look from Troy. Kelsi gave him an equally evil scowl for being involved in him cheating on Taylor.

This didn't go undetected by either of them and straight after the game, which UCLA won by two points, they confronted her over it, "Kelsi! What the hell was that during the game?" Troy demanded to know. She couldn't escape, they along with Tiv, had her blocked in the hallways.

"What?" She replied asif she didn't know.

"Babe, you threw popcorn at Chad," Tiv attempted to explain.

"Did i really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Kels, don't be like that! What have i done now?" Chad asked her.

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend, Jessica?" Kelsi replied bitterly.

"We're only going on a date, and how did you find out?" Chad realised that he had not told Kelsi about his date with the vice captain of the cheerleading squad.

"She and little miss Staci were bragging about it! How could you do this, Chad? And how could you let him, Troy?" Kelsi scolded.

"How could he what? And how could i let him, what?" Troy asked confused.

"How could he cheat on Taylor? And how could you let him?" She practically yelled.

"Shit! We didn't tell her," Chad suddenly realised.

"TELL ME WHAT?!" Kelsi demanded loudly

"Kels, me and Taylor broke up," Chad told her softly.

"Since when?!" She screeched.

"Since the day before yesterday. Listen, i'm not really ready to date, but Troy is making me go along, to try and get over her quicker, that's all i swear," Chad held his hands up in defence and Kelsi apologised for her outburst under her breath.

**Harvard:**

"Zeke! I just don't know what to do," Gabriella whined during their AP Algebra class that they had together.

"Gabs, Taylor will be fine, trust me!" Zeke tried to concentrate on the work he was doing but Gabriella persisted.

"Look, she's not acting like she should be. She's just broken up with the love of her life! She should be a wreck and crying all the time but she's not!" Gabriella screeched at him.

"So you're upset because you're best friend isn't a crying, balling mess? Geez, Gabs, you're a great friend!" Zeke replied sarcastically as he concentrated on the same equation.

Gabriella noticed his look of confusion and said, "It's x4, Zeke!" Gabriella huffed.

"How did you know that?" He asked shocked.

"I know everything, but seriously, back to Taylor! She went out last night and came home stinking of alcohol and cigarettes at 3AM!! 3AM, Zeke! That's just not Taylor, i'm really worried about her," Gabriella said before taking his equations and writing all the answers out for him.

"Thanks and maybe she's just trying something new," Zeke suggested.

"It's been three days, Zeke," Gabriella glared at him.

"So? Maybe she doesn't believe in dwelling on things. Besides, i bet it didn't take Chad three minutes to move on," He added.

"That's not the point, Zeke. If Chad wants to be a man slag, then let him! But, Tay is just not like this," Gabriella huffed.

"Can you guys talk about this later, i want to talk to my boyfriend now," Came Becki Johnson's voice from behind them. She was Zeke's girlfriend of six months. Zeke happily obliged and turned round to talk to her. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and just huffed at Zeke's lack of thought for their best friend.

**With Taylor, in the library:**

"Hey McKessie! Wake up," Adam Tibbetts shook her gently as she lay sleeping in the library.

"Hmm? What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"A quarter to twelve," He answered.

"I'm not in my room," She stated dryly as she looked around at her surroundings.

"You don't say," He replied sarcastically.

"Where am i?" She asked as she tried her hardest to focus on where she was.

"The Library, you must have passed out in here," He told her as he checked out her clothing. She had obviously fell asleep in here after a party the previous night.

"How did i end up here?" She asked quizzically before rubbing her eyes and seeing who the voice belonged to,"Tibbs?" She added to Adam.

"Yeah, what did you do last night?" He asked amused.

"It's not funny, so wipe that smirk off your face! I got drunk at a party so i guess i just didn't make it back to the dorms," She replied.

"Well then maybe we should get you back, washed and changed. Our Law lecture is in twenty minutes. You don't want Greveson biting our heads off do you?" He asked. She shook her head and allowed him to help her up to her room.

"So why did you go out and get drunk? You don't usually drink," He asked her once they reached her room. She was just taking a quick shower and was talking to him at the same time.

"I split up with my boyfriend three days ago, and i guess i've just been taking it hard. It's no excuse really," She replied before turning the shower head and beginning to dry herself.

"I dunno, i saw how close you and Chad were the other weekend. I'd say it's a pretty good reason. What happened anyway?" He wondered.

"Well, it was the long distance, we couldn't handle it anymore," She replied before getting dressed. She re-emerged five minutes later and began drying her hair while Tibbs watched her.

"I understand. I split up with my girlfriend, Staci, last year when we came to college. She goes to UCLA with Chad actually. We couldn't really do things long distance," This made Taylor feel better.

"Thanks, Tibbs. That makes me feel better. Listen, you wanna skip class and go get a couple of coffees or something? I'm in no mood to listen to that witch they call a teacher drone on," Taylor asked him once she was ready.

He laughed and replied,"I would love that, but what about notes and stuff?" He asked as he held the door open for her.

"Don't worry about notes, Gabriella will get those. And if she doesn't, there's always, Zeke, Becki or Jack," She laughed it off before grabbing his arm and leading him to the nearest starbucks.

**In the Law Lecture.**

"She's not coming is she?" Gabriella asked Jack, Zeke and Becki.

"Maybe you're right about her Gabs," Jack agreed with her.

"Doesn't look like she is, Gabs," Zeke added.

"Wait! Where's Tibbs?" Becki suddenly asked before looking around the classroom.

"He's not here either?" Gabriella wondered.

"No, maybe they're together," Becki suggested.

"Want me to text him, babe?" Jack asked Gabriella, his girlfriend. She nodded and he pulled out his sidekick and text a message to Adam's phone.

**Tibbs, wer r u? Is Tay w/ u? **

**Txt bk, - McC - **

Nearly three minutes later, Jack McCormack got a message on his sidekick. The gang all gathered around as he opened it.

**Hey dude! Wts up?**

**Me n Tay r Starbucks! She's 2 tired 2 cum 2 lesson. **

**Ask Gabs 4 notes. **

**- Tibbs -**

"They're at Starbucks when we're stuck in lesson? Jerks!" Becki commented.

"I told you she wasn't herself, Zeke. She never misses lessons and now she's dragging Tibbs into it," Gabriella huffed.

"Maybe she'll calm down if we give her time," Zeke suggested.

"Yeah right," Gabriella said pointedly before turning back to her work.

**NYU**

"I had a really great time tonight, Dan," Sharpay gushed when she was at her apartment door, after her big date with her new boyfriend, Dan Passmore.

"Me too, Shar," He agreed before leaning down to kiss her. She gratefully allowed his lips to brush hers before making the kiss more passionate, "Can i come in?" He added once they came up for air.

"Sure," She replied as she kissed him again. They were kissing passionately as they walked backwards into the living room and towards the sofa. They landed on the sofa but were not met by soft cushions,"What the hell?" She yelled before jumping up. Sharpay spun around and saw that her other room mate Jason Cross had been there making out with his girlfriend Lois Atterbury.

"Sharpay! What the heck?" He hissed at her.

"What about you? Just making out on the couch for everyone to see!" She scolded at him.

"Maybe we should all just go into our own rooms and and stop arguing," Jason suggested.

"Best idea you've had all day!" Sharpay yelled before dragging Dan into her room. She paused and waited before she heard the door slam from Jason's bedroom and began immediately undressing Dan.

"Shar, what are you doing?" He asked confused.

"We're going to have sex!" She replied as she fiddled with his pants.

"I knew that, but why so soon?" He wondered.

"Because if we don't hurry up and do it, we'll hear them start doing it first and that will totally put me off!" She snapped at him.

"Fair point," He nodded in agreement and pulled her down on the bed, giggling furiously.

Thirty minutes later and both couples are still up to no good as Ryan and his girlfriend, Traci Grove arrived back at the apartment, only to hear loud noises coming from both rooms.

"You think they might be having some kind of competition to see who's the loudest?" Traci asked as her face scrunched up in disgust at the sounds.

"Probably. You want to go back to your place instead?" He asked quickly.

"Love to, LETS GO!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the noise before quickly exiting and heading for her apartment three floors up.

**Okay, so that chapter was a bit nandy pandy, but it's just everyone getting used to the change! And then there's Sharpay and the others...lol Ewwww!!!**

**So please review and we will forever be greatful! Love ya all Stacey and Bec! xxxxxxxxxxx aka ZacEfronIsHot and Beckra! xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
